


[Vid] 狼 ("Wolf")

by sakana17



Category: 2002 | Special Unit 2002 (2001)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/sakana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"狼" ["Wolf"] (Nicholas Tse), created 2007. Language of song: Cantonese. Warning: Fast cuts, flashes.</p><p>Chiu and Fung fight ghost crime together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] 狼 ("Wolf")

[Download](http://pteropus.com) (password-protected site - login and password will be automatically emailed)


End file.
